The All-New Scooby-Doo Show (TV Series)
Note: Please do not edit this page except the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. The All-New Scooby-Doo Show is a 2001 American animated comedy created by Hanna-Barbera based on the 1983-84 Scooby-Doo incarnation centering around the Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne format. The series premiered on April 7, 2001 on Kids' WB in the United States. This show will use a comedy tone. It also airs on the Classic Media Channel as an alternative. The series premiered on May 5, 2001 on Teletoon in Canada and on April 5, 2002 on CBBC in the UK. Repeats started airing on 9Go! in Australia. About Set in the present day, this series goes back to The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) format but with including a few elements from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo such as Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne sharing the same home and the return of Flim-Flam, Vincent Van Ghoul, Weerd and Bogel. The mystery format is also dropped in order to focus on greater ideas and bigger adventures. This show mostly focuses around the daily lives and silly adventures of Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne in a comedic way. This show is made by and for the Scrappy-Doo fans so the haters can go log off take a walk. Setting In this series Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne will reside in the town of Encino, California. Season Guide Cast Main Recurring Guest Stars Trivia *This series does not air on Cartoon Network like other Scooby-Doo spin-offs do. *Characters **Scooby and Shaggy are no longer cowardly. **Daphne is based off her 1983-84 counterpart. **Scrappy is based off his mature 1983-88 counterpart. **Like Scrappy-Doo, Flim-Flam's character will also be toned down for this show but he will only appear as a guest star. **Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo appear to maintain their younger appearance from The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo episode, "It's a Wonderful Scoob". **Despite being set after the events from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Daphne return to their classic outfits from 1969-1984. **Both Shaggy and Daphne's parents appear to have different names and alternate appearances from other Scooby-Doo series. *Production & Animation **The designs of the Scooby-Doo gang are based off their appearance from The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteriesy. The human characters now maintain white around their eye iris and gain eye color. **The animation graphics and character designs resemble the animation graphics and character designs from The Looney Tunes Show's second season. **Some music productions from Ren and Stimpy, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Family Guy, The Looney Tunes Show and music by Kevin MacLeod can be heard in this series. *The outerior of the home Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne live in this series resembles the one Shaggy lived in during What's New Scooby-Doo? but that series is non-canon to this one. The interior of the home appears to resemble the interior of the home they lived in during The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo but with updated 21st century technology and Scooby's bedroom has a new appearance. *The intro song from The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries is revamped for this series but with using new scenes based from this series. The end credits are also revamped from that series. *Most other Scooby-Doo productions are non-canon to this show with existing on it's own timeline. The only other Scooby-Doo productions which appear to be canon to this series involve The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries and The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo although continuity appears to be altered to fit in with this series. **This series also exists in an alternate timeline where every Scooby-Doo production made during 1980-1982 and 1988-present never existed and the series continued on with Scooby, Scrappy Shaggy and Daphne. Category:TV Series Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Traditional animated Category:Reboots Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:2000 Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Animation